Hetalia
by Potterismylife363
Summary: A take on hetalia where Italy is female and many funny things will happen


Hetalia Episode 1- The road trip

Authors note

Hey guys, this is a collaboration with Fred of the Fred and George the Weasley twins. You will know that Italy is originally male, but for the purpose of the storyline, Italy is portrayed as a male. Hope you like it!

Germany was sat down at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when the doorbell rang. He silently got up and opened the door to see France standing in the doorway.

"Hey Germany! Could I come in?" he asked sweetly, Germany rolled his eyes but stood aside anyway.

"Come in." he guided France to the couch and they sat down. "So what do you want exactly?"

"Well you see I've got rooms at this fancy hotel in Greece, because it's Aphrodite's valentine ball and I was wandering, because you were the last person I could ask, if you would like to come? See, I have two extra tickets so-"

"OH! I CAN GO TO A PARTY!" Italy shouted from somewhere upstairs house, they looked up the stairs to see Italy bouncing down to us."Italy why are you in my house?" Germany asked the flamboyant girl, who was wearing a pink tank top with "Everyone loves Italy' on it and green denim shorts. Her long light brown curls hung loosely around the middle of her back. She flumped herself onto the couch next to me.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Greece, for a party!" France grinned at her.

"YAY! A party! There better be Olives I LOVE Olives! So Germany? Are you coming?" she beamed.

"Unfortunately yes." He gave the Italian a bored expression and stood up.

"So? When are we going?" she asked.

"In three hours! Oh yeah does anybody here know how to drive?" France asked sheepishly. Germany sighed.

"Since you'd probably cause an accident and, Italy, you don't even have a licence, I'll drive."

"OH NO! IHAVEN'TEVENPACKEDYET! AH! I'MGOINGNOWBYE!" Italy rushed up stairs and ran around frantically. France had a scared expression and Germany just looked bored.

"If you want a translation she said: 'Oh No I haven't packed yet. I'm going now bye.'" Germany said in a monotone, France looked slightly less traumatised after the explanation. Two seconds later Italy was back down stairs with two bulging suitcases.

"Whoa! Wait a minute why was your stuff here?" Germany asked with a weird look on his face.

"Oh well I brought some stuff over last night, cause I stayed the night! Duh!"

"I have been meaning to ask, how did you get in here?" he questioned.

"Oh I got in through the window." Germany's eyes widened and France looked even more scared. "Just kidding, you always leave the spare key in the plant pot!"

"Damn it! I need to find a new place for that!" Germany mumbled.

"Ok, lets go!" she shouted.

"Italy! Germany needs to pack his things." France said.

"Riiiight! C'mon Germany!" she grabbed Germany's arm and hauled him up the stairs. She flung open the door to his room and dashed in getting his suitcase from under his bed and put on top of the bed. "Right, what will you need for a week's stay? Hmm toiletries, clothes, undies" she muttered as she whizzed around in a whirlwind of activity, and probably too much coffee.

"Done!" she said, in her cute perky way. Germany had a shocked expression plastered on his face. "How do you move so fast?" he said almost breathlessly. "Who cares we have some driving to do!"

In the car...

Germany is driving, France is waving and blowing kisses at women through the window, and Italy is in the back humming, or perhaps having a conversation with herself.

"Hey I know!" exclaimed France, once l the women were gone, "Lets have some music!"

A/N We do not own any of the following lyrics!

France fiddled with some controls and suddenly the car was filled with

"Say you, Say me; say it for always-" "NOPE!" said Germany

"Fine." said France, and changed channels

"The power of love" "NO!" "I will feel a glow just thinking of ya, amd the way you look-" "NO!"

"Oh just let Italy choose then" grumbled France. "Yay!" she reached forward and pressed some buttons

"One maca two maca three Macarena" Italy danced with an expression of a bunny in a butterfly farm. "Oh come on!" Germany complained

"Papa la Americano!" (dadadadadadada)

"Y'know what? I'll just choose!

"Walking in the hall of fame" France and Italy looked in a confused way at Germany. "I did not choose that! Lets forget about music huh?"

Potterismylife363: That was fun eh Freddy?

Fred: Yeah, but you need a shorter name

Potterismylife363: Yeah, but what?

Fred: Well, looks wise you are like Hermione so I guess that could work!

Hermione: Hermione it is then! Hope you enjoyed!

Italy: Ooooh where is this place? Aare we in Greece?

Hermione: What! Italy, go back to your story!

Italy: Ok then, but I have one question.

Hermione: What would that be?

Italy: Where do cupcakes come from?

Hermione: #sighs# well, better deal with this then. Bye!

Italy: Ciao!


End file.
